plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cat Lady
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Pet Zombie |umiejętności = Dostaje w tej turze gdy zagrasz innym Zwierzakiem. |opis = Kot po lewej jest celebrytą na Z-Tubie. }} Cat Lady to super-rzadka karta zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes należąca do klasy . Kosztuje i posiada . Za każdym razem, gdy gracz zagra kartą typu Pet kiedy ta postać znajduje się na polu gry, dostaje ona na czas trwania obecnej tury (pod koniec tury traci wszystkie punkty siły które otrzymała w wyniku tej umiejętności). Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Zmiana rzadkości - z Rzadkiej do Super-Rzadkiej. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Ability:' This gets this turn when you play another Pet. *'Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare The cat on the left is a Z-Tube celebrity. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Zwierzęcy Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Dostaje w tej turze gdy zagrasz innym Zwierzakiem. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Super-Rzadka Kot po lewej jest celebrytą na Z-Tubie. Strategie Z Cat Lady sama w sobie jest praktycznie bezużyteczną kartą, ponieważ nie posiada żadnego punktu siły. Może jednak być poważnym niebezpieczeństwem dla bohatera roślin jeśli jest odpowiednio wykorzystana. Jej umiejętność pozwala jej zadać ogromne ilości obrażeń jeśli gracz zagrał dużą ilością kart typu Pet, aczkolwiek premia do siły utrzymuje się tylko przez jedną turę, więc okazja na potężny atak może zostać łatwo zmarnowana. Warto posiadać w talii dużo tanich zwierzaków, najlepiej sztuczek, które nie są ograniczone ilością wolnych rzędów, by móc aktywować umiejętność Cat Lady jak najczęściej. Dobrą opcją są również karty dające graczowi zwierzaki, szczególnie Zombie Yeti dający Yeti Lunchboxy, które ze względu na swój mały koszt i fakt, że są sztuczkami, pozwolą na łatwe zwiększenie siły Cat Lady do wysokiego poziomu podczas gdy bohater roślin nie będzie w stanie na to zareagować. Goat jest zwierzakiem, którego zagranie jest darmowe. Połączenie tej karty z Cat Lady pozwoli graczowi na zwiększenie jej siły nawet w pierwszej turze. Zookeeper jest przydatną kartą w połączeniu z Cat Lady, ponieważ będzie on dawać jej punkty siły, których nie straci, razem z tymczasowymi punktami siły które otrzymuje ze swojej umiejętności. Przeciw Gracz musi uważać na Cat Lady, nawet jeśli nie wydaje się być groźna na początku. Gracz powinien pozbyć się jej szybko, co we wczesnej grze może być dużym wyzwaniem ze względu na jej zdrowie. Podczas gdy łączenie jej z innymi postaciami należącymi do zwierzaków może być łatwo skontrowane (jeśli nie otrzymała ona odpowiednich umiejętności) ze względu na układ tur oraz ograniczenia odnośnie możliwości grania zombie, przeciwnik nadal może użyć odpowiednich sztuczek lub środowiska Hunting Grounds by zwiększyć jej siłę kiedy bohater roślin nie będzie w stanie zareagować, więc należy zwracać na to szczególną uwagę. W tym scenariuszu karty utrudniające granie sztuczek (Forget-Me-Nuts, Dark Matter Dragonfruit lub Brainana, który również kontruje środowiska) mogą być pomocne. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna postać zombie, która zaczyna bez punktów siły, niebędąca w klasie . en:Cat Lady Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Karty typu Pet Kategoria:Karty Premium Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie